


Are You Afraid Of the Dark- Or Your Own Feelings?

by IwabeWantsTheDenki



Category: Naruto
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Sweethearts, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Halloween, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Movie Night, Oh god, Scaredy Cats, Scary Movies, Sleepovers, Sloppy Makeouts, This ship is canon, Trick or Treating, What Have I Done, i know trick-or-treating is not really common in japanese culture but hey i'm the master of this fic, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwabeWantsTheDenki/pseuds/IwabeWantsTheDenki
Summary: Halloween night, trick-or treat. In which Iwabe is actually scared to lose Denki but he acts like a prat instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamerandRude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerandRude/gifts).



> HECK YEAH IM STILL IN LOVE WITH THIS SHIP EVEN IF THEY ARE HURTING ME EACH DAY BECAUSE I WANT THEM TO BE CANON SO BAD LOL.
> 
> AND HECK YEAH MY WRITING SKILLS ARE STILL RETARDED. BUT I WANT SOMETHING WRITTEN FOR THEM AGAIN HKHKHKKKKKKKKHK

"I can't believe this!" Boruto Uzumaki yelled. He swung his plastic pumpkin bucket around and around in the air until it finally smacked him in the face. 

Shikadai Nara let out a tired yawn at this. "I'd rather be sleeping too but we have no choice, Shino-sensei considered this to be our homework." 

The day before, their homeroom teacher announced that in celebration for the upcoming Halloween festival, he will assign them an unusual homework activity. 

Trick-or-treating. A custom usually ignored by their culture but due to the continous modernization happening, they ought to take part in. 

_"It will help you strengthen your social exposure which is a vital trait for you to become an excellent shinobi. Shinobis must have the skill to carry a normal, unsuspecting conversation especially during espionage tasks. You will be wearing costumes, that's because-"_

Because what, nobody knew. The girls immediately burst into giggles, turning to each other to compare notes about their costumes. 

The boys groaned in protest. Apparently convinced that they're now too old to dress up and beg strangers for sweets. 

"I don't really care about the food, I only wanted to be in a costume." Back to the present, Inojin smirked happily because he's so lucky to have an artistic bone in his body and partly because he really cares about the food.

The pale boy walked in front of his friends to show off his Frankenstein monster get-up. Boruto, for some reason, wanted to dress up as a giant burger for the heck of it but his mom forced him into a werewolf onesie. 

Shikadai on the other hand chose to dress up as a mummy because all they ever do is groan and sleep.

"Who are we waiting for?" Inojin asked.

It's half-past five in the afternoon. They were in front of the Academy to wait up for their friends. Other students in groups were already filing out of the gate dressed in their spooky outfits.

"Just.. Denki and I'm not sure of Iwabe. He's too killjoy for this." Boruto answered which made the three laugh out loud. 

A sleek, black vehicle stopped in front of them and out came a jumping, live rag doll. 

"Sorry I'm late!" The doll apologized in a high-pitched voice. But Boruto, Shikadai and Inojin backed away abruptly with Boruto slightly shaking nervously. 

"A t-talking doll.. a talking d-doll.." Boruto pointed a trembling finger at the new comer. "P-puppet jutsu? N-no-"

The doll rested his hands on his hips impatiently. "Come now, it's me, Boruto-kun!" 

"D-DENKI?!" 

It doesn't look like their smallest friend at all. 

He was dressed in a handsome black vest over a white cotton long-sleeves, same black colored shorts and knee-length boots that are normally worn by kunoichis. Both are decorated with expensive chains and ornaments which hung heavily on Denki's legs.

A black velvet bowtie is tied around his neck. But the most prominent feature of Denki's costume is the authentic-looking needles and stitches running across his face and arms. 

"W-wow.." Inojin whistled in half awe, half-shame. It's as if all his artistic cells laughed at him then ran away in different directions. "Y-you're.." 

"A ragdoll!" Denki skipped on the ground excitedly. Without his glasses, his eyes looked abnormally bigger than they seem.  "I wanted to go as a vampire but Father forced me on this before he left for business yesterday. More like he doesn't want his son to be seen as a simpleton." Denki laughed sheepishly.

Unlike other rich kids, Denki loves to dress down ordinarily. The boys could tell that their friend is not used to the excessive weight of his accessories. 

"You look awesome, Denki!" Boruto gave him a thumbs-up. "Atleast people will love you and who knows, they might even give us Daifuku!" 

"And looks like the guest of honor has arrived as well." Shikadai laughed. "Gentlemen, I give you the winner of Konohagakure's Halloween Costume Spook of the Year". 

They all craned their necks to the direction Shikadai was looking and found Iwabe walking towards them dressed as...himself.

Denki felt a knot on his stomach tighten. He didn't know Iwabe is joining them as well. If he only knew..

He didn't know why, when and how did his friend turn distant and cold to him. Just after they helped each other on the exams.. All he knew is that Iwabe seem to ignore his existence slowly until he almost completely shut him off altogether.

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't want to come." He said as a way of greeting. And based on his usual dead set expression, he really didn't want to. Shikadai and Inojin laughed, Boruto elbowed him in annoyance. 

"Hey, that's unfair! You have to be in costume!" The blond angrily yelled, in his onesie and all. 

"What's the difference? People are scared of me any day of the year." Denki giggled unexpectedly loud at this and Iwabe almost snapped his neck as he shifted his gaze on him. "Denki?" he questioned in whisper. There was amazement and disbelief in his voice. 

Denki's heart leapt at the sudden interaction. Maybe the light mood will make Iwabe finally open up or make him forget whatever illfeeling he has for him? 

"Hehe..I know, it's too much." He tilted his head in response, grinning in embarassment as he gestured to his costume. But Iwabe did not reply and looked away nonchalantly. 

"I kind of agree, it's not fair." Shikadai piped in, scratching his chin. "Don't think you could escape us though, we'll just have to get you a costume from the lockers." 

Boruto let out a shout of triumph. "Hah! Shikadai, you're a genius!"

"Hmm?" Inojin murmured. "There are costumes in the Art Department's room, we'll just grab a Halloween theme one."

Iwabe can't help it but chuckle. "I'd love to see you burst your way inside. What do you suggest we bomb the doors?" He added as a joke.

"No, idiot." Boruto replied. "That is where Denki comes in."

"Eh? Me?" Denki questioned in wonder, eyes blinking in surprise. He thought he heard Iwabe mutter something, cursed then turned away. _What's wrong with him, why in the world is he mad at me?_

"Remember when you hacked the door's security lock ?" Boruto waved his arms excitedly "Your skills are really awesome!" he smiled at his smallest friend with admiration.

Iwabe glared at Boruto. Clearly, he's not liking whatever the latter is planning.

"I-I guess..I d-don't have my laptop w-with me..but I-I guess my p-phone will d-do.." he stuttered as he was uncertain if this is the right thing to do. _Iwabe-kun seem to hate me, why? Should I do this? What if I anger him more?_ "But Iwabe-kun is thi-"

"Whatever." Iwabe cut him off before walking away to lead the group towards the school. Boruto, Shikadai and Inojin who were all unaware of their cold exchange hurried on Iwabe's heels excitedly. 

It took seconds for the harsh response to sink into his mind. Denki could only swallow to prevent the sudden lump in his throat.

After snatching an old vampire outfit from the wardrobe, the group proceeded to the Festival they were planning to start off. 

Iwabe legit looked like a vampire but the way Boruto tried to scare people they pass by, he made it look like he was the biggest badass bloodsucker of the group. People end up laughing and petting him anyway. 

True to Boruto's words, people were all amazed by Denki's realistic costume. They were all given not just candies but expensive sweets and some even pastries. 

Once every hour, they sit down to snack on foods from the stalls.

Twice, Denki bought drinks and offered them to Iwabe in an attempt to open a conversation but the older merely brush the offer off then move somewhere else.

"I don't need that."

"I can buy my own, no thanks."

Everytime, he feels the lump on his throat get bigger and bigger. The third time he got rejected again, Denki had to turn around so Shikadai won't see him wiping something in his eyes.

Good thing the three other boys are there to shield Denki from the coldness of Iwabe's presence. 

He would laugh when Boruto rants about all the money he wasted playing in the stalls. Shikadai and Inojin would fight over the sweets being handed to them.

Minus Iwabe sulking at the back of the group, Denki is starting to have fun atleast. 

From time to time, festival goers pull them aside to  have their picture taken with Denki, much to Iwabe's chagrin.

"WHOA! Mommy, look at that boy!"

"Damn! He's just too cuuuute!"

"True, I have never seen someone as adorable as he!"

"You don't mind if I pinch your cheeks, right?"

And the more he was pulled aside, the more Denki feels like he was ruining his night.

"Denki, are you okay? You've taken your makeup off." Boruto who was sitting next to him, asked.  

Several hours after candy-hunting, the group decided to sit somewhere and relax. Denki removed his boots and massaged his ankles.

Boruto got tired of yelling for candies, Iwabe got tired of glaring at people. Inojin got tired of waiting to munch on his goodies. Shikadai is just simply tired.

"I don't think we can still visit houses. This festival is full enough of candies." the blond continued.

"Boruto-kun, I'm sorry if I slowed you all down tonight." Denki blurted out. He let his tired feet brush against the soft grass to ease them.

"Huh? Do you mean when people take pictures with you?" 

Denki nodded softly. "I felt like wasting everyone's evening." To his surprise, Boruto laughed at this remark. 

He laid a hand on the dark-haired boy's shoulders to comfort him.

"Because you're awesome, Denki!" Boruto cried unecessarily loud, Denki had to shussh him. He looked around but no one seem to hear it. 

Shikadai and Inojin were still busily fighting over their hauls and Iwabe was lying down on the grass not far away from them, eyes closed. 

"Look, it doesn't matter to us. We're even talking about how cool you are! It's okay, you're not ruining anything." 

Denki smiled slightly in spite of himself. "Thank you, Boruto-kun. If only.. if only all of you thinks about me that way.." 

Boruto who was beginning to lie down on the grass sat upright at once. "What do you mean?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwabe's unchanging feelings.  
> Denki's dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ENTER THE ANGST(?) 
> 
> is it angsty enough, I don't know D: But ah, anyway! Chapter 2 and forgive me if it's shitty! 
> 
> English ain't my first language!
> 
> Yeah well, but it made me cry..the chapter I mean..

Noisy. Noisy. Noisy.

Everything surrounding Iwabe brings irritation to his ears. The way the music from the festivities drummed in his ears, the endless babble of voices, even the sound of the river peacefully drifting along the bank is irksome to him. Maybe he was just used to the silence of the night. After all, it's not every day the village holds a very huge event. It was already ten o'clock in the evening and yet the whole village is still roaring with life. Trick-or-treating is kinda fun though. Not that he would admit it out loud.

The grassy slope facing the river is a comfortable place to rest. The grass is soft beneath his back and the wind is bringing along a hint of December chill. Iwabe felt the irritating noises slowly ebbing away into a blur. He could fall asleep right here, right now...

"Because you're awesome, Denki!" 

Iwabe's consciousness jerked awake. He let out an impatient noise at the disturbance, cursing Boruto's loud voice he always liked to compare to a dying squirrel while trying to convince himself that it has nothing to do with Denki's name literally electrocuting him whenever he hears it. Iwabe noticed the smallest boy looking around in alarm so he pretended to sleep.

 _Denki.._

He cracked an eye open to look at him. It's true. Denki is awesome. No, not just awesome. He's amazing and unlike anyone Iwabe has seen before. If you're a random person who just happened to pass by him, you will see him as a plain, ordinarily fragile boy who does nothing but stare at his computer all day. But if you happened to be Iwabe who stepped back to look at Denki in a bigger picture, you will see someone so determined, so driven to beat his insecurities. 

The way the younger boy is slowly becoming what it takes to be a ninja, it's difficult to think of him as someone who used to be pushed over, someone who used to be so weak. By looks he isn't sub par either. Others might think that he looks too uptight or too boring but Iwabe, who might've been fortunate or unfortunate enough to approach Denki real close took notice of the boy's unusually smooth white skin, porcelain and delicate. But the thing he loves the most is his eyes, black and bottomless and the way it twinkles when he's happy about something.

"Gods, I hate how he turns me into a poetic idiot." Gritting his teeth, he rolled over to the opposite side to turn away from the pair. From where he is, he couldn't hear what the two are talking about and yet he badly for wished the loud music to drown out their voices. Iwabe stubbornly convinced himself that he is just annoyed by their racket they are making-which he failed miserably. If only he could shut his thoughts up, he would hear the sound of his heart breaking. Boruto kept saying over and over again how "awesome" or "cool" Denki is but for Iwabe, those words are both complete understatement to describe Denki Kaminarimon.

Oh how he wished he would be the one to tell him, how he wished he would be the one to scream it to the world.

True, he first saw him as the typical nerd anyone can boss around. That was until they had to bond together to help each other overcome their difficulties. 

Ah.. was it many months ago already? Just as he was on the edge of failing again, the pushover boy came to save him. Iwabe felt like Denki did things for him more that he had done something for him. After all, he had saved him from years-long dilemma. Allowing himself a small smile, he reminisced about those days when they were forced to work together day and night. Little by little, they got closer together. 

Overnight studying, meeting at restaurants, afternoon strolls at the park. He would also take joy watching Denki fall on his ass whenever they train. First he would laugh out loud then Denki will shout at him but always ended up laughing with him anyway. For the first time in his life, he felt how it is to have what people call a 'bestfriend', someone he can just rely on. 

They might've been the unlikeliest pair to many but it doesn't matter to him and to Denki as well, he's sure of it. Then after the exam, regular classes resumed and Denki is once again hanging out with Boruto and the others. 

Their fieldtrip at Kirigakure? Sure he was angry all the time because oh damn how he hated that bloody place. But a part of him wished that Denki would notice his mood and comfort him, as much as he did not like the idea. All he wanted was his friend's presence but no, he went ahead of him, running away with their friends to have fun. It should have been normal, Iwabe should've felt normal to that and yet a knot started to tighten inside him whenever he sees his friend laughing along with the others without him.

It's not as if he wasn't included in the group, he just found himself refusing everytime they invited him. He just realized later on that he couldn't stomach seeing him sharing his cute laughter with anyone else. It was only supposed to be his! 

"He was only supposed to be mine.." he whispered miserably, finally admitting to himself the very truth he kept on brushing off his mind. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. So after all this time, his feelings have not changed? All the efforts of distancing himself are wasted? When Denki was kidnapped, he exercised a huge amount of self-control not to go berserk at the enemy. It was hard but he managed to shut his feelings off. His friendship with Denki had to pay the price though. Now that they have drifted apart, it's as if the days they shared together are just mere memories starting to fade. 

This is their first time to be five feet close to each other ever since his decision to walk away. When he arrived at the gate of the Academy hours ago, he was not expecting to see him with their group. He might've changed his look and taken his glasses off but there was no mistaking the sudden doubling of his pulse rate when he laid his eyes on him. Before he knew it, he uttered his name. Denki.. It has been too long since he called to him. 

And then Denki gave him the brightest smile he had seen in days, he had to ball his fists to stop himself from running to him and touch his face. He's jealous of the others, there's no denying that anymore. Especially of Boruto and how he patronized Denki's skills to open doors. So he glared at him with such ferocity that he could almost poke holes on his ridiculous costume.

Then there are the people in the Festival trying to touch Denki! 

_"Yes, yes! He's cute no need to yell about it to everyone!"_  
_"WTF WTF WTF! Get away from him!"_ He had thundered in his thoughts when a hoard of girls their age flocked to him.  
_"That's my boy you're trying to take home there, woman!"_  
_"Why didn't I bring my jō with me?"_  
_"Oh no you don't, don't you dare pinch his cheeks! F^$% &!" _

He was boiling with murderous rage that he was growling at everyone for five minutes.

Denki speaking to him directly was another thing. It was the highest level of torture he endured that night. The only thing he could respond to his friend was either to cut him off or just curse then look away. He's afraid.. afraid that anything he might say will break his resilience.

"Oi!" Shikadai's voice broke the silence among the group. "It's eleven-thirty, we should be heading out to our families." Iwabe heard him groan sleepily.

"Ah! That's true, I think Mom and Himawari are at the Festival already!" Boruto shrieked. Iwabe saw him hold out his hand to Denki to help him on his feet and he had to bite the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from telling him to back off. Boruto saw him giving him a hard look anyway and he still had the nerve to grin widely.

"Mhmm? I'm so full I can't take another bite." Inojin complained as he started to pluck out pieces of his candy wrappers from the grass.

By suggestion of the Officials, each family in Konoha is invited to feast together at the Festival for a midnight dinner. They saw the spacious, grassy area being prepared a while ago. Picnic tables are set up while blankets are set on the grass. The area was filled with food stalls with sizzling delicacies, all ready to showcase their tastiest creations to the customers.

Boruto ran ahead before them, towards the top most part of the slope. He winked at them all before giving an overly dramatic thumbs-up. "Then.. thank you for your efforts tonight, everyone!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Shikadai waved him off. He turned to Inojin. "Let's go together, Inojin. We're dining with Chocho's family as well."

"Yeah if there's still food on our tables." Inojin replied sardonically as he scooped up his sandals. "I wonder how's our other classmates?"

"I'm going with Class Rep since she's alone." Mitsuki casually slithered by. Boruto screamed.

Denki took his time walking to the garbage can to discard his shoes. After all unlike his friends, there was no need to hurry. When he gets home, the only thing waiting for him are the ever silent security guards manning the front gate. Come to think of it, did he even hear them speak or wish him good day? Oh of course, the head servant will be there to help him with his dinner as he dine alone on their spacious marble table. What's for dinner? The cooks might've prepared something extravagant but there is no need, he would just have a bowl of his favorite chocolate cereal at midnight. The small piece of the rebellious act made a bit of his loneliness ebb away. 

Being rich has a lot of privileges. He never runs out of money, he could buy whatever he wanted on a whim, he could even get whatever he wish for. Except going back to an empty home, that is.

His father being away or not, Denki could never feel so complete whenever he's at their mansion. Sure it was full of expensive things anyone could wish for. It's a rich man's paradise! But it lacks something what should have been constantly present at every home: happiness. Looking at his friends who are all fortunate enough to return to their loving families, Denki had never felt so poor in his life.

"Oi, Denki. Denki, Earth to Denki." he was snapped out of his thoughts by Inojin's pale hand waving in front of his face. 

"A-ah? E-eh?" he stuttered stupidly. He discovered all three of them looking at him with confusion. He plastered a bright but nevertheless obviously fake grin on his face. "O-oh! T-thank you for tonight, everyone. I really, really had fun!" he lied because he only had fun, not really, really. The other object of his happiness is ignoring him and is treating him like a stranger, how could he had fun with all of that?

"I see." Shikadai smiled. "Well, come along then! I bet your family prepared a regal banquet!" his face fell when he took notice of his smallest friend's pained smile.

"Father won't be coming. He's away. I'll just go home." Denki tried to reciprocate the sincerity of Shikadai's smile but found it hard to fabricate his happiness anymore. Confessing out loud to his friends that he have as much a broken family made him want to burst into tears in front of them. Now that he voiced it out, the reality seemed to solidified, so indisputable. But Iwabe will only hate him more for being a wimp, he knew that. 

"Ehrmm, Denki..why are you limping?" Boruto called him back. Everyone's eyes shifted downwards where they realized Denki was trying to walk in barefoot.

Denki forced a nervous chuckle out of him "Blisters." he mumbled sheepishly. "T-the boots was supposed to b tight y-you see, hehe.. but it's okay, I threw it a-away.. d-don't bother.." They were all looking at him with such genuine sympathy. He felt hot tears gather on the side of his eyes. Fortunately, he had turned away from his friends before they cascaded down his cheeks. He couldn't stand to be in their presence for a second longer, his heart might snap in two.

Not ten feet away from him, another heart also snapped. 

"Get on."

At first, Denki thought he must've fallen asleep on the river bank and is having a dream. Or that he missed Iwabe so much he kept hearing the ghost of his voice. But no, the Iwabe in front of him looked so real, so absolute and so ready to carry him home. A gust of strong wind blew, it gently slapped against his tear-streaked cheeks. It could've whispered to him _'Hussh, everything is okay now'_ And for a moment, the world revolved around him and the boy kneeling before him.


	3. I Don't Want to Go Back Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes one person to fill the void of Denki's home..and of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND NOW..I GIVE YOU THE FLUFF! (And some R-rated shizz so be warned) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I have a confession to make.. Actually, I was just planning a one-shot Halloween fic. Just Denki inviting Iwabe for a sleepover while they're trying to be valiant dorks watching a horror documentary.
> 
> BUT THIS SHIP NEEDS A MULTI-CHAPTER FIC SO..btw, I have a legit multi-chapter fic on draft for this couple so please support meh T.T
> 
> Title of the chapter is from a heartwarming gay short film, I shall link it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KiJbu7h2iEk

For Boruto, almost everyone he meets were all convinced at first that oh, you know how our Seventh during his youth, the apple does not fall very far from the tree. But Boruto is his own person. He has his own feelings, own opinions and own observations. Apparently, he's brighter even than Denki. For he had been the first one among them both to realize that the latter harbors secret feelings for Iwabe. And now, watching their two friends' retreating backs, with Denki latched onto Iwabe's, he could say that the thing he felt most was happiness for the two. He'd be proud of himself later on, maybe he could allow himself to have the lion's share of the roasted chicken his mother cooked as a reward for being the Best Friend of the Year.

Inojin's quirk is swiftly detecting a person's true emotion. He might've not be blessed with the gift on how to deliver them into the precise (and less sarcastic) way, _thank you very much, Dad_.. but he knows in himself that he's truly delighted with the way things between their two friends are going. Judging from Boruto's grin and Shikadai's chuckle, they already knew what's going on between Denki and Iwabe even when the pair was quite unaware of it yet. He just hopes that Boruto hadn't spilled the beans on Denki.. that nitwit could be a blabbermouth sometimes.

Relief. It is what Shikadai is feeling right now. Denki sure spent a long time telling everything to Boruto. Shikadai had a gist of why was Iwabe keeping his distance but wasn't sure if he should talk to him about it nor pry on their lives. Then Iwabe just sulked on the grass, he could practically feel his older friend's dark aura seeping through his pores. Finally, seems like fate had had enough of the two secretly pining for each other. It did it's own work, allowing Shikadai to finally relax, dine with his family and go home so he could sleep.

The air is stiff between Denki and Iwabe. Silence reigned as they, or rather Iwabe continued to walk the long stretch of the road towards Denki's Estate. The occasional scraping of his sandals against the pavement and Denki's concealed sniffling were the only disturbance throughout their hushed stroll. 

To each to their own thoughts raging inside their minds. For Iwabe, his mind kept reflecting on that moment when he decided to break himself free of the chains he set on himself. He wasn't sure if that was the right time to reconnect with Denki but all he knew that he cannot bear the thought of him going home alone into a desolate place. And okay alright, he also cannot take the sight of a hurt Denki limping away. Who knows, he might tie himself back to his chains after this. This will hurt a lot, he knows this.

A greater strife is waging in Denki's mind. He keeps on asking why does it hurt so much like this? What do you call this feeling? What did he do to deserve this? He wished his mother was still around so he could ask her. And after being pushed away, why did Iwabe go out of his way to take him home? Denki half-wished he didn't because as soon as his friend says goodbye, it will hurt a lot even more.

The Kaminarimon Estate is a huge property surrounded by roofed walls. The building continued to grow bigger as they get nearer and nearer. Denki thought that Iwabe would set him down as soon as they arrived on the gate but he was surprised when the latter pushed past the main gate. He didn't even flinch at the sight of the guards as he continued to carry Denki on his back, retracing his steps back to the familiar path towards Denki's bedroom. Something stabbed his heart brutally at the sight. Who would know that after all this time he would be back to see it again? 

Reaching the heavy oak doors, Iwabe pushed it open for Denki before letting his friend slide off his back carefully.

"S-so..uhmm.. thanks." Denki mumbled so quietly they were barely audible.  
"Y-yeah.." Iwabe replied in a tone that left so much things left unsaid hanging in midair. _You idiot, say something!_  
"H-hehe, i-it was fun, isn't it?" Denki said awkwardly. _I need you to say something..anything.._  
"V-very! Very i-interesting!" Iwabe almost squeaked stupidly that the man on the painting beside them wanted to smack him. _Shit..what should I say?!_  
"You..y-you looked h-handsome, y-yeah.." complimented Denki, his throat starting to dry up. _Please, I don't want you to go.._  
"Thanks! You w-well looked v-very..c-c-c-ute-!" Iwabe stuttered, blushing madly. _Not now that you're right here in front of me.._

Denki looked down on the ground for a second and when he reacquainted his gaze with Iwabe's it was once again shining with unshed tears. With a last defeated smile, he proceeded to close the door behind him. "Goodnight, Iwabe-kun."

The thudding of the door seem to take him back to his senses. That was it. Denki's door closed on his face, does that mean he's closing his life on him as well? Why didn't he say anything? _That's because words are not enough when you want to tell someone something very special._

Just because of his stupid pride and stupid jealousy, would he let this very special person walk away from him? Ever since he met him, he realized that life isn't about just being a ninja anymore. Yes, his life dream still is to become a very powerful shinobi but haven't his meeting with Boruto and the others taught him that there are other things in life worth keeping? 

"People can become truly strong when they have something to protect." The Seventh once said. Stepping back further from Denki's door, he realized that the painting next to them was of the Seventh Hokage. Out of his mind, he tried to ask it. "What should I do?" But seeing the Seventh's wide smile and his encouraging thumbs-up, Iwabe knew the answer. _You don't give up. Whatever or whoever makes you strong, you don't give up on them._

That's right. Not everyone is blessed enough to have Denki in their lives. Why would he let him go? He just have to snatch him away earlier from Boruto and the others, that's all. With a newfound determination, he ran the last few steps back to Denki's door and he was about to grab the doorknob when the door opened before him first. 

Denki stood there on the other side, there was surprise written all over his face but when he understood that both of them were about to do the same thing, finally, finally his beautiful lips stretched into a first true smile.

"I.." Iwabe began uncertainly. But as Denki's smile got wider and wider, he found himself unable to stop grinning as well. "I don't want to lose you."

No words need to be said. A beaming Denki welcomed him by opening his waiting arms widely into which Iwabe gratefully rushed into.

 

\----------------------------

Both of them didn't know how it happened but one minute they were laughing and hugging all over and the next thing they knew their arms were wrapped around each other as their mouths locked. But what they both knew is that they are too young for this but at the same time they are attracted, very very attracted to each other and to hell what anyone thinks. Too long have Iwabe wanted to taste Denki's lips it always drove him painfully crazy, Denki as well craved to be enclosed in Iwabe's strong embrace but above all else, their hearts yearned for each other so much.

The room is silent save for the soft humming of the air-condition and the sound of lips meeting. Denki was pinned down on his bed by Iwabe who kept on holding the smaller boy firmly as if afraid that someone would steal him away from him but Denki's petite arms only clung to his back tighter, telling him that he wasn't about to go anywhere. They stopped for a moment to catch their breaths, Denki took this as an opportunity to caress Iwabe's cheeks tenderly.

"Please don't leave me again." Denki expressed in a soft voice.  
"Never. Just promise me one thing." Iwabe smirked. He bent down to grace Denki's nose with quick, tickling kisses that sent the boy into a fit of adorable giggles.  
"What is that?"  
"That you'll love me before Boruto, Shikadai, Inojin, Mitsuki, Metal, all the girls and that old lady from the cafeteria..oh and your laptop!"

Denki cackled madly, pulling the older boy for a chaste kiss on the lips. "But I have only loved you! I mean Boruto-kun forced me to confess and then he told me that he thinks everybody knows that! That's why I was talking to him this evening, you see. Eh but enough of that I want to know why you-what..?" Denki halted his explanation when he noticed that Iwabe was shaking with laughter. "Hey, what?!"

Iwabe pulled him into a hot, searing kiss before replying "You admitted that you love me!" he yelled triumphantly. Denki opened his mouth but no coherent words came out. His face flushed in the most vibrant red that smoke threatened to come out of his head.

"W-well, you know I-i y-yeah.." Iwabe shut him up by diving deeper into his mouth. Denki rivaled him by kissing him with all his might until they both gasped for air, both mouths dripping very wet. 

"It's okay, I love you more."

\------------------------

They had a heart-to-heart talk for who knows how long. Iwabe confessed that ever since their exams, he just found himself craving for Denki's company so much day by day that it's starting to ruin his training. He revealed, embarrassing as it may be, that he thought of him most of the time instead of getting work done. He was convinced that Denki is more than a distraction than an inspiration. And he also told him how Denki had hurt him by being the one who distanced himself first even after all those times they spent together. So Iwabe began treating him coldly in the hopes of estranging him again.

Denki had cried at this revelation. He had no idea how much he was hurting Iwabe especially at the Kirigakure fieldtrip. Denki in turn, also explained that he tried to avoid Iwabe for the same reason. Unbeknownst even to himself, he had been harboring secret feelings for him way way back they went to the Fireworks Factory together. He was just afraid that Iwabe wouldn't reciprocate his feelings anyway because something so petty as that aren't his kind of things. He tried his best to forget him by busying himself with their other friends.

In the end, both apologized. Denki promised not to be a hindrance to Iwabe, he would even help him with his training into which Iwabe excitedly agreed because they could train together. Iwabe apologized for treating him that way. He admitted that it was killing him inside. Denki doubled over on the floor laughing when he discovered that the reason Iwabe was brooding at the Festival because he was jealous of the people flocking to him.

At one-thirty in the morning, both decided to continue their makeout session when their stomachs growled in protest. Laughing, they emerged from Denki's bedroom to grab food from the kitchen when they were met by a surprise.

Boruto, Shikadai and Inojin were already seated at the dining table. The servants were all lined up, serving them food. The three looked pompous, obviously enjoying themselves with the royal treatment. Shikadai was the first one who saw them hovering by the door.

"Finally!" Shikadai huffed out exasperatedly. The two other boys as well as the servants looked up to flash the both of them a pleasant smile. "Well, don't just stand there. Join us." Shikadai commanded as if he was the master of the house.

"We thought you could do some company." Boruto explained to Denki. A servant glided a platter of fried drumsticks under his nose, Boruto grabbed two at once and bit into each one ravenously. "So we tried our best to escape under our parents' nose."

"Mhmm? I thought it's Halloween, not Valentine's Day." Inojin teased as Iwabe and Denki took seats beside each other. Denki blushed in crimson while Iwabe threatened to stuff Inojin inside the gigantic salad bowl if he won't shut up. As per Denki's request, the servants joined them in their very late Halloween dinner. 

Midway through their meal, everyone was in high-spirits. Though everyone screamed when Mitsuki randomly joined their conversation, unnecessarily informing everyone that he had a great time with Class Rep. Boruto began telling stories about the Seventh's everyday epic fails, Shikadai collapsed on his pudding, snoring. Inojin was in a friendly debate with a servant about graffiti arts. Denki didn't know they have an artist as a servant. 

Not only did he get to know the people who takes care of their mansion everyday, Denki was certain that he had found a friend in them all. After all, everyone has their own personalities. There were no labels that night. No masters, no servants, no shinobis and no pressure. Amidst the candid chaos, Denki threw each of them a grateful look even if they were not looking. They had certainly helped him banish the loneliness that has been consuming his heart all this time.

But he knows, as soon as this particular person stepped inside his room that night, the hole in his heart has already been filled not only of happiness but of love. Denki's hand found Iwabe's from under the table, Iwabe immediately grasped for him as he clasped their hands together in a firm grip. And once again, everything around them faded into a meaningless blur and all they can only see is each other.

The boys decided to have a sleep over at Denki's that night much to Iwabe's dismay who was actually hoping to claim Denki all to himself. They laughed at his sour mood. The boys promised to sleep in another room adjacent to Denki's "to not bother the lovebirds." as per Inojin's words. After being lent soft cottony pajamas each, Boruto dared everyone to watch a ghost documentary so Denki dragged them all to the Theater Room, a low-ceiling carpeted chamber with an enormous plasma TV screen and complete surround sound system.

To everyone's delight, there is a giant stainless fridge at the far corner of the room filled with snacks and drinks. But what could be the best feature of the room is that instead of chairs, there are squishy mattresses for two. 

Boruto, Shikadai and Inojin who kept teasing one another who among them is the scaredy cat, grabbed two of the mattresses together and squeezed themselves in it. Denki and Iwabe grabbed one for themselves with Denki sitting between Iwabe's legs. Iwabe wrapped a blanket around the two of them as they basked in each other's warmth. Mitsuki sat nearest to the screen. 

In contentment, Iwabe brushed his lips against Denki's cold cheek. Even in the pitch dark room, he could see him blush furiously. His small lover burrowed deeper into his arms until his back is firmly leaning against his chest. And he thought, amidst the wussy screaming of their friends, the overly dramatic horror sound effects, Boruto trying to chicken out of the room, he knew the place where he truly belong right now and that is wherever Denki is.

The day they were all back to school from the holiday, people gathered around Denki. He was supposed to win the Best Costume of the night, garnering votes from the public. Everyone wanted to talk to him about his costume, forcing him to hang out with them. All day, he felt like a piece of crap attracting flies to him. As soon as he heard about it, Iwabe was to the rescue. Telling everyone to "bugger off". People would sneer at him, mocking him by asking if he's Denki's father or his hired bodyguard. Finally, when Iwabe had had enough of their shit, he uttered with such ferocity. "Oh, I'm sorry. I mean bugger off my boy if you know what's good for you!" 

And in front of everyone's eyes, he lifted his and Denki's hands holding onto each other. Taking care not to hurt his lover's, he slammed them on their desk before intertwining their fingers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY F. I did it! It may give you a headache I'm sorry lmao! I shall write more fanfics for this couple, if I'm not busy drawing them, that is. 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr if you ship them too. My name is iwabe_wants_the_denki.tumblr.com  
> If you wanna see my arts of them: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=25996386
> 
> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS, LEFT KUDOS AND COMMENTS. ESPECIALLY TO DREAMERANDRUDE WHO NOT ONLY SHIPS THIS HARDCORE WITH ME BUT KEEPS ME FROM GOING OVER TO THE DARK SIDE OF MY MIND LOL

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER TWO:
> 
> Iwabe's point of view.  
> Will Iwabe and Denki finally make up?
> 
> DENKI: Hey. I'm not the one acting like an idiot! 
> 
> Ok ok sorry hun, thats out of character for you.


End file.
